turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Turtledove talk:Current events
This would be great if there were anyone who knew the Wiki well enough to make worthwhile discussions but wasn't taking part in the ongoing discussion. Turtle Fan 22:55, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :I know. I sometimes like to pretend we have more traffic than we do. TR 00:30, 22 November 2008 (UTC) ::Perfectly understandable. I like to do the same. ::Actually doesn't the Videssos group still refer people over here from time to time? Turtle Fan 01:41, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :::It does. TR 02:47, 22 November 2008 (UTC) :Back more to the topic of categories--you know I did whip together that half-assed story categories template designed to lump categories with story sections as appropriate. If we refine categories, that might be more useful. TR 18:36, 22 November 2008 (UTC) Sounds good. Turtle Fan 18:43, 22 November 2008 (UTC) What do you have in mind? ML4E 02:41, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Never mind, I see its in Talk:HT_wiki. ML4E 02:46, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I'll be damned, this actually did serve a use after all. Though ML4E hadn't written, I guess I assumed he was lurking. Turtle Fan 04:39, 24 November 2008 (UTC) I do try to pop in daily to see what has been edited and clean up any vandalism or people who think it is OTL articles. I did miss a couple of days though, busy in the "real world". ML4E 06:43, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Ah yes, the real world. The bane of my existence. Turtle Fan 12:28, 24 November 2008 (UTC) This isn't very current. The category refinement is pretty much over though we do revisit it from time to time--all the Congressional stuff we did today, in fact. Having a 5000th article was cool but it happened quite some time ago, and if anyone didn't have a Merry Christmas, it's far too late for our best wishes to have any effect on salvaging the season for them. Turtle Fan 05:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Getting More Mileage Out of This At the moment our current events page says we're working on TBS, which we finished, more or less, a couple of weeks ago. More often it says things like "We would like to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year" and at other times it talks about things that were long over with, like the categorization bender we went on in late '08 and early '09 or the 5000th article. I propose we make this link work for a living, and in the process avoid the fairly common sight of discussions that were abandoned and forgotten halfway through, like Category talk:Revolutions. If you're all on board, we'll give this thing two permanent sections: one for works that we're in the process of writing up (I guess LatA would be the next one) and one for ongoing discussions, such as, at the moment, Forum:Ideas Found in Multiple Timelines. Then when new users like 79.183 come here, if they bother checking the Current Events page they'll be able to avoid stumbling into works in progress and making edits that have to be reverted, and will be able to understand why reversions are necessary, and can contribute to the ongoing discussions that affect what they're working on. There can also be a third section for Special Announcements like "Merry Christmas" or "We're so cool because we just created our Nth article," but those would need to be removed before they grow stale. Turtle Fan 18:53, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Or we could just keep the CdE announcement up for years. Turtle Fan (talk) 12:18, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :I'd forgotten this even existed. I think TF has a good plan. Or we can just delete the thing, too. TR (talk) 15:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :True enough. I had completely forgotten about this. ML4E (talk) 19:04, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :Wow. I'm voting delete. We have all manner of ways to update on new publications, discuss books, etc. This just isn't that useful. TR (talk) 22:18, October 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Aw, I was going to add: "June 14, 1949 - Harry Norman Turtledove, born in Los Angeles, California." ::More seriously, I agree we should just delete it. ML4E (talk) 17:10, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::We might as well delete. It's pretty clear we're never going to do anything with it. Turtle Fan (talk) 01:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC)